El privilegio es solo mio
by Mishiel-chan Uchihalove
Summary: Porque solamente yo Tenten puedo tener el privilegio de tener la absoluta confianza de mi amigo y amor Neji Hyuga, aunque eso suene egoísta.


**Espero que lo disfruten.**

**Solo me queda decir que Ni Sasuke, ni el mundo de Naruto es mío! Joder… de ser mío que no haría, con ellos *o***

Summary: porque solamente yo Tenten Ama puedo tener el privilegio de tener la absoluta confianza de mi amigo y amor Neji Hyuga.

**El Privilegio es solo mío.**

POV Tenten.

Estaba contenta hoy era mi día libre, sin entrenamientos agotadores, ropa destrozada por los golpes y peleas de taijutsu y lo más importante sin escuchar el molesto espectáculo del cual eran protagonistas mi sensei y mi amigo Lee, sobre la llama de la juventud y otras cosas más. Lo único que no me gustaba era no poder ver al genio del equipo y mi amor secreto Neji Hyuga. Todavía me cuestionaba si algún día podría confesarle mis sentimientos o al menos, saber si era correspondida por él; aunque lo dudaba seriamente ya que Neji era muy frio y reservado con respecto a sus sentimientos.

A pesar de ser mi día libre, iba de camino a los campos de entrenamiento a descansar a la sombra de un árbol ya que el lugar se me hacía de lo más fresco y relajante y a mi mente me llego la imagen de mi atractivo compañero Hyuga, el cual hacia que mi corazón se acelerara y me pusiera nerviosa causándome un pequeño sonrojo, inevitablemente una sonrisa triste se poso en mi rostro. **"ahhh Neji, como me gustaría que confiaras en mi, como yo lo hago en ti… te quiero tanto" **pensé melancólicamente.

Al llegar a los campos de entrenamiento, sentí un chakra muy conocido para mi, así que sin hacer mucho ruido y asiendo uso de mis habilidades de Kunoichi, me acerque de manera sigilosa al sitio del cual emanaba la fuente de chakra.

Ahí estaba el, el dueño de mis suspiros, mejor amigo y amor platónico… con lágrimas inundando sus perlados y hermosos ojos, con una mueca adolorida a la vez que se sobaba la frente, sin la banda protectora de Konoha cubriéndola, dejando a la vista el vendaje que ocultaba el sello del pájaro enjaulado de su clan. Esa imagen me partió el corazón, ya que lo que menos deseaba era verlo sufrir de esa manera, el siempre ocultaba sus sentimientos pero yo sabía que el sufría a causa de su Clan, a causa del odio que le tenía al Souke. Sin pensar muy bien lo que hacía, me fui acercando a él lentamente sin que se percatara de mi presencia ya que seguía derramando lágrimas de dolor; haciendo que mi corazón se rompiera. Me arrodille frente a él y le hable con mucha ternura.

_Neji…_ - susurre mientras lo tomaba de las manos.

Este se sorprendió, al no notar mi presencia y el repentino toque, desviando rápidamente el rostro para que no viera sus lágrimas.

_Neji, mírame –_ tome su rostro con una de mis manos y lo voltee para obligarlo que me mirara a los ojos, pero este los cerro casi instantáneamente.- _todo está bien._

Este abrió los ojos sumamente sorprendido por mis palabras y mi sonrisa, pero no dijo nada; lleve mis manos a su frente para desatar el vendaje que lo cubría, este que no apartaba su vista perlada de mi, se puso tenso al sentir mis manos en su frente.

_Confía en mi Neji.- _le susurre enternecida, ya que parecía un niño pequeño y asustado. Y como si mis palabras lo aliviaran poco a poco se relajo, pero sin dejar de observarme. Al tener luz verde, procedí lentamente a retirarle los vendajes, hasta dejar descubierto el sello del Bouke, eran dos líneas curvas con una X en el medio y este brillaba de manera inusual en su frente… como si… como si hubiera sido activada. Pase las yemas de mis dedos por ella con delicadeza mientras este cerraba los ojos disfrutando de las caricias que le proporcionaba y sin más le di un suave beso en la frente justo encima del sello cargado de todo el amor y protección, que mi corazón le brindaba; este abrió sus ojos a más no poder, dejando escapar dos lágrimas sin creerse lo que había hecho, en silencio y sin dejar de mirarlo y sonreírle con dulzura le limpie ambas lágrimas.

_Confiar en mi Neji… siempre confía en mi.- _le susurre, con el rostro muy cerca del suyo, sintiendo su aliento y aroma varonil tan delicioso haciéndome cerrar los ojos momentáneamente.

_Porque?- _dijo este en un susurro por primera vez, clavando su mirada perlada en mis ojos, haciéndome estremecer.

_Porque te amo Neji y no me gusta verte sufrir, por eso…-_ comencé armándome de valor y abrazando a un estupefacto Hyuga- _… yo quiero… estar contigo._

Y sin dejarlo decir nada, lo bese… no un beso apasionado, ni necesitado sino uno cargado de amor expresándole con acciones lo mucho que me importaba y cuanto lo amaba. Este me correspondió el beso al cabo de unos segundos tomándome del rostro, con cariño e intensidad como si necesitara confirmar que yo estaba ahí y no me iba a ir.

_Yo también te amo Tenten- _dijo en cuanto nos separamos, mirándonos siempre a los ojos, mientras soltaba un suspiro.-… _Gracias._

Solté unas lágrimas, para luego lanzarme a sus brazos en una abraso espontaneo, queriéndolo proteger siempre y no dejarlo ir, ni que sufriera.

_Te amo tanto Neji, que no quiero que sufras- _dije todavía en sus brazos y acariciando su frente, este solamente me estrecho más en sus brazos, dándome una silenciosa respuesta.

Ese día me propuse, darle a Neji el amor que necesitara y siempre estar con él. Y ser solamente yo la única capaz de ver el lado vulnerable y tierno del Genio de Konoha, ya que **el privilegio es solo mío.**

Fin.

**Espero Reviews y que les haya gustado.**

**La siguiente pareja será Narusaku o Naruino… pero solamente si me dejan reviews, voten por cual les gusta más. xD**


End file.
